Lydias body gone?
by michellestilinski
Summary: lydia is gne but wheres the body
**Chapter One**

 **Stiles and Scott approach their school just like any other junior. They both knew what had happened the night before and that it would change everything. They knew that Lydias death would change everything. Scott kept telling himself that if he would've gotten up from his previous fight and went to go save Lydia and fight the dread doctors off and protect her that she would be walking up with them. Stiles tries to tell Scott that he was to injured from Theos pack to get up and help Lydia.**

 **Stiles is heartbroken and at first a little mad at Scott but now he knows that Scott couldn't and almost got his power taken away by Theo and couldn't get up because of the poison from Tracy.**

 **Scott and Stiles are about to walk in to school when Kira and Malia show up they all walk in a row of 4. They walk thru the double doors of Beacon Hills High School. As soon as they walk thru the doors everybody looks at the group of 4 wondering why there isn't 5. The group stop and everyone keeps staring for about 15 more seconds. They go to class and separate.**

 **2 months later**

 **They were all still sad but they have kind of accepted it. Except for Stiles he was still confused about her death and how the body had never been found. He was also confused on how now all of a sudden there are 4 dread doctors and not 3 everyone told him that she was dead the hospital was sure of it and that the body was still at the hospital. But about one month earlier he went to the hospital to check on her body thinking there would be some miracle of her body healing but to only find no body at all. He tried to tell Scott and Malia and Kira but no believed they were still too sad to believe Stiles.**

 **He kept trying and trying to get the back to go look but every time he tried the hospital always caught them. Mellissa got fired for letting Lydia and Stiles in places they weren't supposed to be a couple months ago maybe a week or two before Lydias death, and she just got her job back and was not losing it again.**

 **Stiles was practically going insane trying to get anyone to help him including his dad but no one would.**

 **A couple weeks later**

 **It was a horrible night. Rain was dropping as hard as Stiles heart when he heard about Lydias death. The power had gone out in the hospital and this was Stiles chance to get Scott to believe.**

 **Scott and stiles met up at the hospital which was is total chaos. They walked through the crowd of people running the opposite way of them. They were headed for the room where all the bodies were held.**

 **The two boys walked over to the last names that started with M and found Martin, Lydia. They looked at each other and took a deep breath. They opened the box and slowly unzipped the body bag. They opened it to see nothing. No body. No Lydia. No anything.**

 **Scott called everyone in his pack, Malia, Kira and Argent. Thy all met outside and discussed how the body was gone and how there were 4 dread doctors now**

 **Stiles thought that the dread doctors had changed Lydia into one of them like how Kate turned Scott into a berserker once. They discussed this with doctor Deaton too. He said that it was very possible but rare. Scott decided he was going to make a trip to the dread doctors lab.**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Stiles in his old blue jeep and scoot riding his motorcycle with everyone piled up in argents car including Malia Kira Liam and mason. They arrived in the tunnels witch they memorized and found the dread doctors' lab. They proceeded around the corner with caution. Then they heard it the big loud steps of the dread doctors. Argent loads his gun and says**

 **"let's do this"**

 **The supernatural pull out their claws and fangs while the 3 humans load their guns.**

 **With argent in front, Malia and Scott behind him, stiles and mason in the middle being surrounded by protection, then in the back Kira and Liam.**

 **They come around the corner to face the dread doctors. Stiles counts in his head, "one two three. three? What how is this even posi- and then the fourth dread doctor comes around the corner. It had strawberry blond fur on its armor.**

 **That's when he knew it had to be Lydia or Lydias remainings, he now was scared for Lydia not even knowing if it was her.**

 **One hour later**

 **The pack tore apart 2 dread doctors and knocked out the other 2. Scott decided to take them back to the animal hospital. He knew that Dr. Deaton would know exactly what to do.**

 **At the animal hospital they laid them on the floor. Dr. Deaton injected them with some type of liquid. He said that it would pop of the metal right off their body in about 25 minutes**

 **15 minutes later**

 **Stiles noticed one of them starting to twitch. He ran and informed everyone. This is when Dr. Deaton had no idea what to do. They stood up and all the metal fell off of them like water. Their skin was so pale it was literally blinding. The pack dropped to their knees.**

 **The two people under the masks were shivering and you could hear their teeth chatter every time they breathed out.**

 **Scott finally had the strength to open his eyes.**

 **He was shocked by what he saw. He murmured**

 **"A-a-a-a-allison?"**


End file.
